


【CA】暗夜指引

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 'eggs' inside Aziraphale, Crowley in half-man and half-snake form, M/M, Ovipositor toy play, delusion of pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *我终于让他们本垒了！（跪*包含一些重口（？），灵感来自于Ovipositor（真实存在的一种产卵管玩具）*卵*生子提及*半蛇克罗里*他们在黑暗中看到只属于彼此的光。





	【CA】暗夜指引

 

 

他们仍旧走在探索性的路上。这其中阿茲拉斐尔搞错了两件事，一是他把性看得有点太过正式，二是他把爱欲和淫荡当成了一种东西。

 

 

他们那时候在荒郊野外，漫步在人烟稀少的国家公园里和鹿群与星空为舞。天堂和地狱都暂时要和他们保持距离，他们正好也不用完成任务或者去写什么报告。他们全天粘在一起，就像每一对蜜月期的伴侣一样，眼里只有彼此。他们躺在夏日的草坪上用奇迹捏着棉花糖一般的云朵玩，做成兔子，做成绵羊。克罗里的宾利后座是酒、野餐盒和一个小冰箱。冰箱不用插电，靠着奇迹运转，里面宛如一个小型魔法冰淇淋工厂，每拉开一次门他们都会得到一根不同口味的雪糕。阿茲拉斐尔坐在副驾，他的魔术练习终于上了层台阶，在克罗里都没能看出点什么的时候从对方的耳朵后面变出那枚硬币，又在对方惊讶的目光中咯咯笑着。

 

克罗里哼了哼，他单手抓着方向盘，猛踩油门，也趁着阿茲拉斐尔还没反应过来的时候，拉过对方的脖子咬着对方的唇，玩笑性地报复着回了一个深吻。

 

阿茲拉斐尔被吻的时候总是忘了呼吸，脸颊憋得红红的，鼻子尖也撞红了一点，每次结束的时候都要喘上好一会儿。克罗里故意不急着教他正确的方式。他迷恋着天使这份带着原始的慌乱但又努力想要跟上他节奏的样子，像是嚼一颗带汁的软糖，在咬开甜味的外皮后里面是更加香醇的流动的内芯。

 

他舔了舔嘴，在山道上打了个急转弯后发现自己硬到不行。

 

“我们得停这。” 他们本来要去一个山上的旅馆，但克罗里在一个岔口的临时停车点踩下刹车。他重重地呼出几个鼻息，向天使投去了无辜的目光。

 

阿茲拉斐尔抿了抿嘴，看向窗外。外面已是傍晚，刚下过雨的山林里没什么旅客，薄薄的山雾下四周一片安宁。

 

他们不是没在车里做过。

 

那时候宾利停在克罗里的车库里，这辆车的空间大小给他们提供了一种绝好的介于狭小和舒适之间的感觉。后座椅够深，椅面既不过于柔软得让人陷下去动弹不得，又不会太过坚硬产生一种隔阂感。阿茲拉斐尔的汗水让他的皮肤粘在座椅上。宾利属于克罗里，他在抬眼间凝视着克罗里的笑脸，往后看，往左往右看皆是属于克罗里的范畴。吐出、吸气，呼吸的全是彼此粘滞的味道。他们紧紧抱在一起。克罗里趴在阿茲拉斐尔身上，不肯多抬一点空间。他快速且又小幅度地挺动着腰，每一下都顶进肠腔的最深处，上翘的龟头在那一点上冲撞。他们的股间湿成一片，耻毛在摩擦间相互打结。氧气迅速消耗，温度快速在周围升腾，好像要将他们融化在一起。阿茲拉斐尔产生了一种幻觉，过满的精液冲刷着他的内壁，他捂着自己的肚子，好像那里要涨出一个弧度。他的身体的燥热在高潮后不降反升。他抓着克罗里的手臂，抽泣着搅紧了肠道，把自己的屁股向克罗里挤去。他想再来一发，也许是两发，也许是三发，他的体内还可以被填得更满，他想把最后一滴也榨出来。他张了张嘴，刚想说不够，但看到克罗里诧异的目光又僵住了身体，并被自己这头一次产生出来的想法震惊。

 

“你胃口变大了。” 克罗里调笑着道出事实。

 

改变需要时间，羞耻感和远离长久建立的天使品质的不安感仍然在阿茲拉斐尔的身体里残留着一点点作祟的尾巴。

 

“我们又不是动物！” 于是他对克罗里抱怨道。

 

克罗里的手敲在方向盘上，他摘下墨镜，露出蛇眼，看穿了阿茲拉斐尔的心思笑道：“动物怎么了？而且贪婪就一定是过分吗，天使？”

 

 

他们开回了旅店。阿茲拉斐尔冲进了浴室。

 

克罗里跟在后面，慢悠悠地把冰箱和野餐盒搬回了房间。他坐在沙发上，咬着冰棍，听着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，看着面前的电视切着频道。

 

他给了阿茲拉斐尔足够多的时间。他等着阿茲拉斐尔结束冲淋，坐进温暖的浴缸，再点上那么些香薰蜡烛。一般来说如果他们要上床的话，阿茲拉斐尔总是会先把自己洗得干干净净，确保自己就连脚指头缝里都是香的。这像是某种仪式，仍然带着那么些刻板和像是本能地，关于自我身份的狡辩。

 

但性爱不是献身。如果他们哪天滚得一身泥巴同时兴致又起的话，克罗里不介意当场来一次。

 

他在把频道切完三轮后，丢掉冰棒棍子和遥控器，踏着响亮的步子，宣告着自己的存在，走进浴室。

 

阿茲拉斐尔还在喃喃自语着背诵读过的关于上床的步骤，像是背着什么说明书。他像是个矛盾体，在想要享受性上和不想跨过线之间纠结，维持着一种怪异的体面。但线是什么？线又是谁画的？被操上一整晚，大汗淋漓地滚在一片狼藉的床铺里，放纵地喝上一杯的同时抚摸过自己满身干涸的精液会怎么样？在停在野外的车里，在白天书店的角落里，或是在云端与高空上又有什么不可以呢？

 

放纵、放肆或是淫荡。天使的一面让阿茲拉斐尔给自己扣下这些莫须有的指责。

 

他没听见克罗里，在克罗里穿着衣服直接跳进浴缸里的时候怪叫了一声，吓得够呛。

 

“水还热着。” 阿茲拉斐尔说道。

 

克罗里打了个响指：“现在冷了。”

 

“你……你至少得让我把浴袍选好。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“我还没喷上香味。”

 

“为什么？我喜欢你本身的味道。” 克罗里往前探了探，他的下身在水中变化出黑红的蛇身和蛇尾，占据了大半的浴缸位置，把阿茲拉斐尔逼到了角落。鳞片顺着脚尖蹭上小腿，阿茲拉斐尔一个激灵，闭着眼睛不敢看地使用奇迹突然掐灭了灯和烛火。

 

一片伸手不见五指的黑暗中，克罗里发出了低沉的笑声。

 

“我以为你是打光的那个。”

 

他听见阿茲拉斐尔呼吸一窒，过了一会才蔫蔫地说道：“我这算堕落了吗？”

 

克罗里眨了眨眼睛，“为什么？”

 

他上前亲了亲阿茲拉斐尔，把天使失落的尾音吞进了肚子里，唤起天使咽着口水，情欲的热切。

 

蛇类良好的红外夜视能力能让他看见天使的体温。不同的情绪给生物的身体带来不同的温度变化，如果是忧伤，克罗里会看见一片蓝色；如果是愤怒，焦躁他会看见仅限于上半身的一些红色；而只有当一个体内充满爱和快乐的时候，他才会看见笼罩全身的耀眼的金红色，如同黑夜中发光的指引，让他移不开视线。

 

“为什么不在天上就是堕落？” 他笑道，“依我看，我们只是漫步。”

 

他又和天使接吻，就像他们互换身份的那次那样，这次他单纯把自己的蛇目分给天使。

 

黑暗中，阿茲拉斐尔呆愣地凝视着从克罗里全身，甚至到蛇尾巴间散发出来的金红色。这光芒不同于他所见过的天堂的白色和距离感，他想要伸手触摸这黑暗里唯一的光，但又仿佛怕被烫伤般犹豫。而克罗里早已不安分地嗤笑着，他松开蛇尾，往后退去。

 

“等等！”

 

天使赶忙往前追。克罗里滑出浴缸，阿茲拉斐尔也想跟着走。但浴缸壁湿滑，他一个没踩稳，差点就往下摔了过去。蛇尾帮他固定住身体，但又迅速抽离。

 

“等等！”

 

阿茲拉斐尔踉跄着，追逐着。而克罗里游走，变化着身躯。他时而是条完整的蛇的模样，时而变成人形。他顺着放置毛巾和卷纸的柜子爬上柜顶，贴着天花板，在阿茲拉斐尔垫着脚尖伸直手指就差那么一点就抓到他的时候滑走，溜进浴缸和墙壁的缝隙里，假装消失在阿茲拉斐尔的视野里，又悄悄溜到对方的背后，趁着阿茲拉斐尔不备偷一个吻。

 

“我们有自己的光，天使。” 克罗里在阿茲拉斐尔一把抓住他的手臂的时候顺势紧搂上对方的腰。他咬着阿茲拉斐尔的耳垂，一边吮吸着用舌尖拨弄一边将热气和轻语吹进敏感的耳道。

 

“上次在车里看到你摸着自己的肚子，在想什么？”

 

阿茲拉斐尔有些羞涩，他用手肘打了一下克罗里，却换来对方不痛不痒的笑声。

 

“天使的劲道跟棉花糖一样，是不是？”

 

阿茲拉斐尔的火气上来了一些，他从喉咙里发出一声自弃和抱怨，双手推着克罗里的下巴想要把克罗里推得远远的。

 

但克罗里搂着他的腰不松手，下半身变化出的蛇尾再次缠绕上他的脚踝。他们就这样以一种有些滑稽的角力方式失去了平衡，倒在了地上。天使的翅膀冒了出来，扑腾着，掉了几片羽毛。克罗里整个半蛇半人的身体在天使的身上缠了几圈，他把自己硬挺的阴茎和天使的半勃不由分说地并在一起撸动着，他咬着天使的锁骨，吻着天使的喉结，在那些不能被衣服遮挡的地方印上吻痕。

 

就像天使在被颜料球击中的那次说的，就算用奇迹赶忙消去了印子，但印子也会留在心里。克罗里笑着，胸腔的震动传递到阿茲拉斐尔的身上，让天使又生气又迷茫。

 

笑和快乐是会传染的。

 

克罗里笑个不停，而阿茲拉斐尔也渐渐生不出气来。他费力地从克罗里的纠缠中伸出一只手来，推了推克罗里的肩膀，又偏过了脸，撇开了视线。

 

“停下来！做点什么！” 他逐渐漏出一声呻吟的哭腔。

 

“做什么？” 克罗里假装无辜地问道，但他的手指分明清楚地夹着阿茲拉斐尔的性器刮蹭着，将那从铃口露出的前液涂抹在二人的柱身。

 

“就……做点什么！”

 

克罗里努了努嘴，他打了个响指，开了灯。在阿茲拉斐尔眯着眼睛还来不及适应光线的时候，将阿茲拉斐尔拽起。

 

“你知道，人类发明了一些新东西，他们在开拓性趣，走出种族的安全区这一方面可谓想象力丰富，执行力超高，你想试试吗？” 克罗里抓捏着阿茲拉斐尔丰满的臀瓣，他的手指嵌进臀缝，指甲的边缘在细嫩的穴口轻轻搔刮，“顺便感受下我们未来的可能。”

 

“什么？”

 

在阿茲拉斐尔看不到的地方，从克罗里的手上变出一根仿真阴茎，长度粗度皆是他自己的样子，但中间空心。他的蛇尾把天使翻了个，他的手指顺着天使的脊椎一节一节的凸起一路往下。

 

“信我。”

 

天使呜咽着在冰凉的蛇舌挤进他的肉穴的时候没了力气，趴在了地上。他需要克罗里此时的强势给他一种认可。

 

分叉的舌尖在滑嫩的穴道里撑出细缝，然后是急躁的手指。阿茲拉斐尔下意识地往克罗里的手压了压腰，紧接着那硅胶质地，却有着柔和温度的阴茎的头部就抵上了他的穴口。

 

他抖着腰，咬着嘴唇，但这次他没再拒绝。

 

进入的疼痛让他保持清醒地感受到快感的累积。那阴茎在他的肠壁里完美的撑出形状，他试着收缩挤压，感到有什么东西微弱地动了动。克罗里啄吻着他的后背，手指慢慢抚摸着他的腿侧，在他开始含着阴茎慢慢愉悦自己的时候揉捏着他的阴茎，像是给予鼓励。

 

阿茲拉斐尔试着再用力了一些，随后有圆形的东西一颗推着一颗滚进了他体内的更深处。他摸了摸自己的肚子，发现那里真的微涨起弧度，冲击感让他头晕目眩。

 

“卵……” 他喃喃自语道出答案。

 

克罗里回应似的重重地咬了一口阿茲拉斐尔的屁股，他抽出完成使命的阴茎，把它扔到了角落里，在天使的穴肉张合着还来不及收缩的时候，掰过天使的下巴用劲吻着，并将真正的自己深埋进天使的身体。

天使腰肢塌陷，他的呻吟尽数被克罗里品尝着，在克罗里放开他的时候，顺着彼此双唇相连的银丝追着还想要更多。

 

克罗里闷吼一声，一把抱起阿茲拉斐尔，粗壮的蛇尾扫开了浴室门。阿茲拉斐尔的屁股里还含着克罗里的阴茎，那些卵在逐渐胀大中间刺激着他的肠壁淌落更多的肠液。它们顺着颠簸下，阴茎的抽插滴了出来，一路在地板上流下痕迹。

 

克罗里小心地托着阿茲拉斐尔的后颈把他慢慢放到了床上，体味的变化让阴茎滑出来了几分，阿茲拉斐尔下意识地用腿勾住了克罗里的腰，抬着自己的屁股将他们的下体重新相连。

 

卵在阿茲拉斐尔的身体里膨大到了最高点，他张着嘴，好像被勒住呼吸。克罗里吻着他，给他送气。在他逐渐适应了之后双手提抓着阿茲拉斐尔的脚踝猛烈地抽送起来，将卵顶进更深的地方。

 

“它们会化掉。但是如果你想，我们下次可以想办法让你的身体里有真正的卵……” 克罗里说着，但开始有些不确定。他已经试图改变天使太多的东西，他不确定这么说下去是否有些太过。他又突然有了一种患得患失的忧虑。

 

如果他因此不小心失去了天使，等于他失去了世界。

 

但天使扒拉着克罗里的身体，拽着他的头发。他唇齿寂寞，想要个吻的同时也看穿了克罗里的心思。他们的舌尖纠缠在一块，阿茲拉斐尔结结巴巴地说道，将话语融进他们的呼吸：“操……操我……” 带着点想要取悦，或者说是想要安慰克罗里的语调。

 

克罗里愣了愣，一声不吭地把阿茲拉斐尔翻了个个，从后面抱紧了阿茲拉斐尔，把头埋进天使的颈窝。阿茲拉斐尔跪在床上，那些卵一颗颗因为重力慢慢想要滑出他的穴道，在他发出留恋的叹息的时候，克罗里则更加大力将它们顶了回去。

 

克罗里忍不住地让自己的阴茎在阿茲拉斐尔的体内按照蛇的样子分裂成了两根，他听着天使的啜泣，急躁地安抚着吻着天使的脸颊。他们的呼吸频率在散乱中逐渐一致，又在最后高潮的时候彼此牵引拉扯。哭泣与轻笑混在一起，天使的嘴角抖索着，手指拽紧了克罗里的头发。

 

高潮是复数的，卵在融化后被克罗里的抽送带出，和阿茲拉斐尔落下的精液混在一起，将床铺染出深色的水渍，而那腹腔在变得空虚的同时又被双倍的精液填补。

 

阿茲拉斐尔的手摸着自己的肚子，而克罗里的手盖在了阿茲拉斐尔的手上，十指纠缠。

 

他们让高潮后的分开稍微慢了一点，克罗里倒向床铺，阿茲拉斐尔跟着趴了上去，他们裹着被子，留存着彼此的热度。阿茲拉斐尔尝试性地，主动轻吻着克罗里的嘴角。他们的阴茎相碰撞着擦着彼此的小腹轻蹭。

 

但阿茲拉斐尔的胃不合时宜地饿了，突然发出了一声咕噜。

 

克罗里原本想憋住笑意，但他还没坚持一秒就笑出了声，道：“都因为你平时太喜欢人类的小餐厅了，现在你的胃定时要吃的。”

 

阿茲拉斐尔撇了撇嘴，他有些蹩脚地学着克罗里咬了咬克罗里的鼻尖，笑道：“不如你也一起变得更喜欢人类的食物？你试过一次，你感觉不错不是吗？你也可以要求更多。”

 

克罗里哼了哼，伸展着身体，手指惬意地交叉撑在脑后。他变回成人形的腿屈起顶进阿茲拉斐尔的腿间，膝盖轻触着柔软的会阴，悄悄变化出鳞片摩擦过红肿敏感的穴口，在阿茲拉斐尔的身体里激起小股的电流。

 

“看你的本事。” 他笑着回答道。

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话请在这里或者lof留一个小心心吧（么么哒！


End file.
